


One to Love and One to Lose

by sam1abc



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Sorry, M/M, Portfolio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam1abc/pseuds/sam1abc
Summary: Royal Advisor. Robins closes his eyes. The headaches that so often accompany his recollections flare up.  His dreams of the future, they seem more like a memory. At Chrom’s side in times of war and times of peace. His heart feels full, but the thought of sharing Chrom’s side makes his heart ache, for reasons he can’t name.“I’d love that, Chrom. Thank you.”





	One to Love and One to Lose

When the other shepherds have returned to their barracks, the sun is setting. The perfect place to watch it is just a short trip from the plains they’re staying, and Morgan’s made it rather clear he’s not spending another second in his tent, “fussing over his plans”.

“Go out to the village or something! Meet someone cute, I don’t know. The plan is fine, and you won’t be helping anyone if you work yourself to death.”

Morgan’s matchmaking attempts have been increasing clumsy as of late, but he supposes she has a point. Hours spent poring over the same plans won’t get him much further. He wonders briefly why Morgan’s going through all the trouble of setting him up when she insists on keeping her mother’s name a secret. If she’s a secret romantic, she probably didn’t get it from him. 

The Ylissean sky darkens as the sun slips towards the horizon. Robin wonders, briefly, whether or not the sunsets in the land he can’t remember are beautiful like they are here. He would have watched them if they were, wouldn’t he? 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Chrom. Is he worried about his favorite tactician, or just lonely? Robin’s glad he’s here either way.

“Just thinking. Company’s welcome, though.”

When Robin glances back at him, Chrom smiles and settles on the ledge besides him. 

“When I couldn’t find you in your tent, I figured you’d be here.”

“Really?”

“You seem like the kind of guy who would enjoy the view from here. I played here all the time when I was younger, but it’s been a while since I’ve come here alone.” 

He’s never really appreciated this before, has he? Understanding someone, and being understood. 

“After the war,” Chrom continues. “I’ll make you royal advisor, and we’ll do all the things we can’t now.”

“Royal advisor?”

“You’re putting everything into these battles, I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more. I can’t think of any reason you wouldn’t qualify, either. Lissa wouldn’t mind seeing more of you either.”

Royal Advisor. Robins closes his eyes. The headaches that so often accompany his recollections flare up. His dreams of the future, they seem more like a memory. At Chrom’s side in times of war and times of peace. His heart feels full, but the thought of sharing Chrom’s side makes his heart ache, for reasons he can’t name.

“I’d love that, Chrom. Thank you.”

—————

The sun’s barely fallen past the horizon when Robin yawns quietly. 

“I’ve kept you from your rest too long. Don’t fall asleep on the ground again, I’ll have to carry you back.”

Being carried back to his tent seems nice, now that Chrom mentions it. A nap wouldn’t be half bad either, on a night as warm and inviting as this one.

“....Robin. Am I going to have to carry you back to the tent myself?”

“Maybe.”

Chrom sighs fondly, and tugs Robin up by his robes. He seems younger in the dimming lights. Robin leans in and kisses him softly. Chrom’s hands leave Robin’s back slowly. What was he doing? When he pulls away, it’s terrifying. Here he is, throwing away the life Chrom’s offering him. And for what? 

The warmth of Chrom’s hands on his waist tear him out of his frantic second guessing. He bends Robin slowly and kisses him, softly at first, then with a quiet intensity that leaves them breathless. Chrom cards his hand through Robin’s hair and for a breathless little moment Robin is clinging to Chrom like he’s the only real thing in the world. 

“Aren’t you supposed to ask someone out before kissing them?”

Robin shrugs.

“I don’t remember.”

It’s not really funny, but Chrom laughs softly anyway. When Robin yawns quietly, Chrom steps back guiltily. 

“I suppose I won’t be able to scold you for sleeping in a little later tomorrow.”

“Morgan will be more than happy to scold me for you.”

“Then we may as well stay up a little longer.”

That’s rather forward of him. Robin laughs softly and drags him to his tent.

—————

But when Robin doesn’t show up at all for breakfast, Morgan doesn’t seem to notice at all. When she notices Chrom’s confused glances, Lucina seems concerned.

“Father? Is something the matter?”

“N-no. Why don’t we finish breakfast early and get some extra training in?”

—————

Robin’s still asleep when Lucina follows Chrom out of the barracks. Lucina tugs two practice swords out of their rack and tosses one to him. Robin probably won’t be up and about before noon, if nobody wakes him. Naga knows how long he’ll sleep after the war. He’s shaken from his thoughts by Lucina’s awkward cough.

“You weren’t in your tents last night, were you? Morgan says she wanted to ask you something about and you weren’t there.”

“Ah. Robin and I were discussing the recent battle. Does Morgan still need to ask me anything?”

“I guess it wasn’t that important, if she didn’t ask you during breakfast.”

“I actually called you here to ask you what you know about Robin.” 

“The Robin from my timeline or yours?”

“Mine.”

“He’s hardworking and kind, but he doesn’t seem to like thinking about his past. But that’s understandable, isn’t it? I feel the same way about mine.”

“Do you like him?”

Lucina frowns and sheaths her sword.

“What a strange question. Yes, he’s a good friend, and...‘

At Chrom’s conflicted expression, Lucina narrows her eyes.

“Wait, you didn’t mean romantically, did you?”

“N-no.”

“Oh. Good. Do you like him?”

“I appreciate everything he’s done for our army, and I couldn’t wish for a better tactician.”

Lucina settles on the field across from him and shakes her head.

“You know that’s not what I meant. But I think he’d be a good match for you, Father.”

“You’d have to call us both father then.”

The words slips out of his mouth without a thought. When Lucina pauses to consider his words, he sighs and throws himself on face first on the grass. 

“Good morning, Lucina. What are you two discussing?”

“We were just wondering whether or not you would ever wake up.”

Thank Naga it’s Lucina and not Lissa he’s having this discussion with. As much as he loves Lissa, being exposed sounds like the last he needs right now. On that subject, the idea of explaining Robin to the shepherds sounds a little intimidating.

Chrom rolls over. Frederick will never forgive him for getting grass stains on his shirt, and Robin seems well rested, but his hair seems especially fluffy this morning. Maybe he hasn’t had time to fix it. The sudden impulse to run his hands through Robin’s soft hair is powerful. When he notices Chrom staring, Robin winks at him cheerfully. Chrom blushes and glances away. 

Lucina glances between them happily. 

“Should I leave, Robin?”

Robin laughs sheepishly.

“Sorry Lucina. We're embarrassing you, aren’t we?”

—————

Morgan jumps guiltily when Robin settles across from their chessboard. When he meets her eyes, she glances away and clears her throat. 

“What was that about being too old for Lucina, again?”

Morgan giggles nervously and rearranges the chessboard.

“Sorry, dad, Lucina said you were cute and I panicked. Man, this multiple timeline thing is confusing.”

Robin doesn’t really know how to respond to that, so he folds his hands across his lap and waits.

“I’m sorry for telling Lucina you were old. I’m also really sorry for telling Lucina you were old, she said you were cute and I panicked.”

She’s probably recognizes that she’s not really helping her case and wrings her hands anxiously. 

“Did I change this timeline’s future by matchmaking? Oh gods.”

What Robin really wants to know is why on earth Morgan has decided to pick up matchmaking now.

When they ask, Morgan sighs.

“There’s no chance of it playing out the same way, so I may as well say it, huh? In my timeline, it’s where the two of you decided to propose.”

Whatever expression Robin’s making must scare her, because Morgan backtracks quickly. 

“It’s probably not going to happen the same way in both timelines though. I mean, there are realities where you’re married to Tharja.”

Robin has no clue where to start with that, so he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“How long have you been planning this?”

Morgan slides down her seat miserably. Robin coughs and tries again.

“Morgan.”

“It was more of a spur of the moment thing, actually.”

“...”

“I thought you liked Chrom! I just wanted to give you a little push in the right direction. Was I wrong? Are you guys fighting now? Oh gods. I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Morgan!”

She jumps at his tone and pushes herself back up the chair slowly.

“I’m not angry, Morgan.”

She slides back down the chair gloomily.

“Morgan. If I told you Chrom and I were, uh, would you-“

Morgan flings herself across the table enthusiastically, knocking the chess set over and sending its pieces flying. 

“Does this mean we’re royalty now? Can I call Chrom dad here? Does anyone else know?”

The angle is awkward, but Robin tucks his arm over her shoulder and pulls her all he way across the table. 

“...I suppose in your timeline you are, by definition. And I don’t know, ask Chrom. And no, I haven’t had the chance to tell them yet.”

Morgan rises and dusts off her robes.

“No, don’t ask him right now. He’s probably busy!”

“He’s probably not, but okay, it can wait. Bye dad! 

 

When he raises his head, Morgan’s gone. It’s just as well, Robin needs to talk to Chrom. It’s going to be a long day for the two of them.

—————

He’s just finished dismissing well wishers when a shadow passes his ten opening ominously. 

Chrom briefly considers pretending he’s about to change, but he’s pretty sure that at least half the people here would come in regardless. Maybe he could pretend to be asleep. He’s an awful horrible actor, but pretending to be asleep can’t be that hard, can it? 

Robin clears his throat, disturbing Chrom’s frantic planning. 

“Robin! Thank god it’s you. Lucina think everyone deserves to know about..us.”

“Lucina might be right. The others will probably find out about us eventually. We might as well tell them ourselves.”

“Are you volunteering to throw yourself to the wolves for me?”

Robin shakes his head. Maybe he doesn’t realize what he’s offering to do. Chrom tries again. 

Robin shakes his head fondly. He doesn’t seem to realize how dire the situation is. Chrom tries again. 

“What are you going to tell them, exactly?”

“You don’t need to overthink this. What do you want me to tell them? You’re the wind at my back and the sword at my side. That hasn’t changed.”

There’s nothing Chrom can really say to that, is there? When Chrom ducks his head Robin sighs and folds their hands together. 

“We’ll only need to do this once,” he promises, “alright?”

So Chrom let’s Robin tug him to the barracks. Lissa glances away from her mid afternoon snack. 

“Guys! What are you doing here?”

“...”

Just his luck, the barracks are packed. Chrom groans internally at the sight. But Robin’s right, he can’t put this off forever. He straightens his back and coughs. 

“There’s, er, something I need to tell you.”

Robin shifts (impatiently?) next to him. 

“Actually, I think Robin wants to do it. Robin-”

Robin tugs his closer by the collar and kisses the corner of his mouth softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really late to the Fire Emblem fandom, huh? I have no excuse fr writing this sappy stuff.  
>   
> Title from Wolves by Selena Gomez.


End file.
